


[PODFIC] Rain Lily

by sksNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Audio Content, Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, WARNING: SADFIC, originally recorded October 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "As Zoro's eyes fall on the endless water, something in the back of his mind clicks and he knows that, despite Sanji's previous uncertainty, this is obviously the end. "





	[PODFIC] Rain Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371255) by [sa_mu_uu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_mu_uu/pseuds/sa_mu_uu). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Some of these podfics are older, and while I’ve improved to the point that I can literally hear my mistakes, I'm still going to share them. I know that I’m my own worst critic, but I hope that you’ll still enjoy these works ^.^
> 
> Originally recorded October 2016

 

All story credit goes to [sa_mu_uu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_mu_uu/pseuds/sa_mu_uu)  <3

Length: 00:36:39

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbLTd0eXVpQkZxLVk)

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/152455365062/part-one-of-rain-lily-by-samuuu-author)

[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/152455514107/part-two-of-rain-lily-by-samuuu-author)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
